Metal Head
by Zombie D-Man
Summary: several years after the events of TLF Jak, Sig, Kleiver, and my OCs search the wastland after Keira sences an explosin of Blue and Dark eco. The group the find a beat up girl and several dozen metal heads. BUT who is this girl, why is she alone in the wastland, and what secret doze she hold? (Rated T for posible violence and language)
1. Chapter 1: Found In The Waste

Hello peeps.

Warning: I'm bad at spelling and gramer

disclamier I do not own Jak or athing from the games.

I do own Sam, Cody, D.J., Zoey, and Tilly

Also for Jak's "Dark form" I'll be useing his abilitys from games 2 + 3 and other eco ability from "The Lost Frontire"

It was a usual day in the desert city of Spargus everyone doing there normal routine. Everyone except a select few who were chosen to investigate a disturbance out in the wasteland. The select few consisted of five wastlanders and the king of Spargus, Jak Mar himself.

The wastlanders were waiting at the city gates that doubled as a garage for the wastlanders buggies. Some of the wastlanders are preping the buggies and the others are readying there weapons. Jak however was at the palace haveing one last talk with his wife, the queen of Spargus, a sage of eco, Keira Mar.

Among the wastlanders waiting for Jak were two of his most trusted wastlanders Kleiver and Sig.

"So. What do ya think this is all about?" Kleiver asked from under the Dune Hopper as he checked the shocks.

"not sure." Sig replided as he cleaned his weapon of choice the Peace Maker. "Apperently there were several explosions out were where going."

"Marauders." Kleiver said matter-of-factly "probably attacking some big smoke wastlander wanabe."

Sig let out a chuckle as he stoped cleaning the peace maker "oh ya? Well I know for a fact the Queen looked out towards the explosions and said she felt a large amount of blue... and dark eco."

Kleiver pulled him self out from under the Dune Hopper and stood up "Dark eco hu. Nasty stuff."

"Metal heads are born from dark eco." a new voice said. Both Sig and Kleiver looked at were the new voice was coming from.

A teen age girl sat on the hood of the Tough Puppy looking at Sig and Kleiver while letting her legs hang over the side. This girl was one of the select few wastlanders accompanying Sig, Jak, and Kleiver her name Zoey. She is 17 years old normaly stands 5 feet 8 inches tall. She has long waist length black hair and blood red eyes that got her the name "Death Stair Zoey". For clothes she wears a camouflage muscle shirt, blue jeans with the pant legs rolled half way up her shins which showed half of her knee high combat boots. She also wears a black belt with a metal skull for a belt buckle, fingerless gloves, and an oversized knife attached to the back of her belt.

"This would have to be one hell of a metal head, Death Cherry." Sig informed useing his nick name for Zoey.

"Then it will be one hell of a trophie." Zoey said with smile.

Kleiver let out a chuckle "Got to love that attitude."

"Corse you do. It's the same as you're attitude." another voice said this time when Sig, Kleviver, and Zoey looked for the voice they couldn't see it.

Zoey was about to call over to the other two wastlanders to see if they said anything. But she was cut off when something small and orange jumped up onto the Tough Puppy's hood.

The small orange somthing turned out to be an Osselet know to all by the nick name D.J. his real name was Daxter Junior, named after his father. This small Osselet stands 1 foot tall, has a short dark red mowhawk, and blue eyes. For clothes he wears black muscle shirt and brown pants which are held up by a black belt although the belt is hidden by his muscle shirt. He also has his fathers old goggles hanging around his neak.

"Hay rat. are the other two ready?" Zoey asked.

"Ya. Just doing one last check on the Slam Dozer them we are set to go." D.J. answered.

Sig stood up "So were just waiting for chil-I mean the King."

"He should be here soon." Kleiver said leaning against one of the Dune Hoppers tires.

"HAY D.J." one of the other Wastlanders yelled "We need you over here."

D.J. Hoped up on Zoey's left sholders "would you mind?" He asked.

Zoey turned her head too look at him "ONLY because I don't hate you and I want to talk to the others as well." She said before hoping off the Tough Puppy and walking around the buggie towards the Slam Dozer.

Kleiver smiled before looking at Sig "Only because I don't hate you?" Kleive questioned Zoey's terminology.

Sig shruged his sholders "Closest thing to 'were friends' I've herd her say."

"So what do you got to say Dead eye?" D.J. asked Zoey half way between there walk to the other wastlanders.

Zoey's first response was to reach up with her right hand and grab D.J. by the throat. "I keep telling you Death eye sounds cool. Dead eye sounds like there is something wrong with one of my eyes." Zoey explanied before letting go of D.J's throat.

"du-Duly noted." D.J. said while trying to catch his breath.

When they got to the other wastlanders D.J. hopped off of Zoey's sholders onto the ground.

"So where do you need The D.J.?" The Osselet asked.

One wastlander was under the Slam Dozer makeing last minute repairs and the other was standing near by with his arm crossed holding his Eco rifle. The Wastlander standing turned to D.J. and Zoey he was know to both of them Cody.

Cody is 18 years old and stands 5 and half feet tall with red eyes and shaggy brown hair with his bangs covering his right eye. For clothes he wears an over sized lose fitting grey shirt that covers his hands and hangs half a foot past his waist, brown pants, and black combat boots that are mostly covered by his pant legs.

"Sam needs some help." Cody said.

D.J. looked at the wastlander under the Slam Dozer "Hang on Sammy boy help is here." D.J. said before crawling under the Slam Dozer.

"I just need you to crawl up where I can't reach." Sam said from under the Slam Dozer.

"Ok Dokie." D.J. said before crawling up into the Slam Dozer. "oooooo Look at all the wires."

"Careful. One wrong wire and you're fried." Cody warned.

"I think you're full of it." D.J. said before letting out a very loud scream causeing Cody and Zoey to freeze in fear of what happened to D.J.

"D.J." Sam yelled.

After that D.J.'s scream turned to a laugh "HA HA HA HA HA Got ya."

"Oh you little." Sam said clearly angry.

"Oh calm down Sammy boy." D.J. said jumping around parts of the Slam Dozer's engine "So what part do I pull on, unplug, or re-adjust?"

Cody looked at Zoey "So... What do you think this thing in the wastland is?"

Zoey shruged he sholders "The queen said it was like an explosion of eco. Dark and Blue."

Cody looked up towards the sky "Dark eco. Is the area even safe for us?"

Zoey smiled before looking at Cody "we got King Jak and Sammy with us so they can tell if it's dangerous."

D.J. crawled out from under the Slam Dozer "Hay Hay don't forget about the ladys man. A.K.A. ME."

Zoey looked down at D.J. "You couldn't even pick up a female kanga rat."

D.J. grabed his chest "OW MY EGO."

"Some one sounds like there father." a new voice said from behind Zoey and Cody. The two turned around to see the one and only Jak Mar, King Of Spargus, and on his sholder is Daxter, D.J's father.

"He's a chip off the old block all right." Daxter said agreeing with Jak.

D.J. crawled up onto Cody's sholder "Yo Dad. Hay uncle Jak."

Cody gave a small bow keeping his arms crossed while holding his rifle. "Hello King Jak."

D.J. Steped back makeing sure not to fall off Cody's sholder.

As Cody bowed Zoey saluted "Ello You're lord ship." she said in a clearly sarcastic tone

Jak nodded to both of them "Hello Cody, Zoey. How are things."

Zoey pulled out her knife "I'm ready for anything. Gun's in back of the Slam Dozer."

Sam pulled himself out from under the Slam Dozer after he finished working on it. Sammy is the same age as Cody and stood up to his full hight of 5 and a half feet tall. He then wiped some grease from near his sage green eyes before shakeing the dirt from his short messy blond hair. For upper clothes Sam wears a black t-shirt with a dark green muscle shirt over top of the shirt. For lowwer wear he has dark blue pants held up by a brown leather belt and for foot wear he has short brown boots.

Daxter smiled before looking at Jak "And hear is you're chip off the old block."

Sam smiled "Hello father."

Jak smiled back "Hello son."

Just then the Dune Hopper pulled up behind Jak causeing the King to turn around. Kleiver stood up from the driver seat "Hay we going or what?"

Sig smiled from his place in Dune Hoppers passenger's seat.

Jak turned back to the three teens in front of him "You herd him."

Zoey smiled before running around the Slam Dozer and hopping in the drivers seat. Cody got into the seat behind Zoey as Sam got into the front passenger seat and Jak got in the seat behind him.

"Lets roll Big Boy." Zoey yelled to Kleiver Before starting up the Slam Dozer.

Kleiver drover the Dune Hopper out the garage door into the wastlands and was quickly followed by Zoey in the Slam Dozer.

The ride was going to take a while for the Slam Dozer since it was slower buggie than the Dune Hopper. But the Slam Dozer could dish out major damage and it could also take what it could dish out. The perfect vehicle to take against unknown odds.

D.J. crawled up onto Sam's sholder "How long is this trip going to take." He asked more to Zoey then anyone.

"Ya are we there yet?" Sam asked in a whiney voice.

Zoey looked over at the two giveing them one of her infamous death stairs causeing D.J. to swich to Sam's other sholder in a lame attempt to hide from Zoey and Sam moved to the far side of his seat. "I swear if you two start that I'll make sure you don't make it back to Spargus."

"Message received." Sam said sheepishly.

Daxter smiled before hoping off Jak's sholder and onto Cody's lap "Hay eagle eye. See anything."

Cody squinted as he looked off towards where they are heading "No. Just the Dune Hopper off in the distance."

"I don't like it." Zoey said after a few hours causieng every one to look at her "The Meatlheads are normaly everywear around hear. But I havent even seen a Stinger or Metal Jacket."

"Mabey there around where the explosion happened." Sam suggested.

Cody leaned forwards so he could be herd better over the roar of the Slam Dozer's engine "Makes sence. Metal heads are attracted to eco."

D.J. sat down between Sam and Zoey "And according to Aunt Keira that was a huge amount of eco."

Jak leaned forwards "If theres Dark eco then there is Metal heads."

A dark smile appered on Zoey's face "If all the metal heads are there then I want to get there yesterday." She finished before useing the Slam Dozer's turbos causeing everyone else to hold on for dear life. The Slam Dozer normaly was a slow vehicle but with Zoey behind the wheel even the toughest wastlander would hold on.

Daxter was pressed against the seat from the wind "If there are Metal heads I don't ever want to get there."

This coment caused Cody and Jak to smile since they were the only ones to hear it.

After a few minuets of high speed driveing they made it to where they were heading. Zoey pulled up behind the Dune Hopper which was pulled up next to a large crater in the sand.

Sam, Cody, and Jak jumper out onto the ground and were followed by D.J. who jumped onto Sam's sholder and Daxter who jumped onto Jak's sholder. Kleiver and Sig are standing at the edge of the crater.

The crater it's self has a cloud of sand in it that is about 15 feet tall and two thick to see threw. The cloud of sand has sparks of blue eco surgeing threw it.

Kleiver spit at the ground near the cloud before asking "What is it?"

"Sand charged with Blue eco causeing it to hover mid air." Sam explaind walking up behind the two.

"The explosion of Blue eco must have caused this." D.J. said as he sat down on Sam's sholder.

"But if the eco has been holding up the sand for that long then shouldn't it be all used up?" Cody asked standing beside Sam.

Jak took a step closer to the cloud "Mabey not. There seems to be a sorce of the blue eco in the center of this cloud."

"And if all there is to lift is grains of sand they then a small amount of blue eco could lift the sand for hours on end." Sam added.

Jak looked over his sholder at his son "Correct Son."

"Well you taught me." Sam said scraching the back of his head.

Zoey came walking up behind the group holding her gunstaff in her right hand.

Cody turned to talk to he but stoped when she raised he left hand "Were are the Metal heads?" Zoey asked clearly anoyed that none were around.

Before Cody could answer a loud roar was herd causieng everyone to look to where the noise came from. Several Metal Heads were crawling down a rocky formation as others came around the edges of the rocky formation.

"Dad." Sam called causeing Jak to turn towards him "You're a better fighter stay here. I'll find out whats inside the sand cloud."

Jak nodded before pulling out his morph gun with the Blaster mod attached. Jak started shoting and was followed by Sig and Cody. Kleiver and Zoey were waiting for the Metal heads to get closer since there Gun staffs were better at closer range.

Sam ran into the sand cloud as D.J. pulled up his goggles so the sand wouldn't get into his eyes. After he was a few feet in Sam stoped running.

"What now?" D.J. asked.

Sam closed his eyes "I'll use the blue eco to feel were the sorce is."

D.J. scrached his head "Hows that work again?"

"Since all this eco is comeing from the sorce I can tell where it's come from Just by standing in it. Like sticking you're hand into water and feeling the flow." Sam explained.

D.J. sat back down on Sam's sholder "You and you're eco channeling ability."

Sam opened his eyes before he took off running again which caused D.J. to nearly fall of his sholder.

Out side the sand cloud the metal heads were close enough for Zoey and Kleiver to shoot and thats just what they were doing. Zoey was useing he knife on any metal head that got close enough. Cody got back and is useing his eco rifle to hit the metal heads from afar and used his fist on any metalheads that got close. Sig and Kleiver were beating down any metal head that was unlucky enought to get close to either of the oversized men before they shot at the metal heads that were out of reach.

Jak was useing the differnt parts to his morph gun to it's full potential. Such as when several metal heads surrounded him, Jak then charged up the Wave Concussor before letting go of the trigger letting a wave of red eco hit the metal heads. Jak then swiched to the Blaster mod then the Gyro Burster before pulling the trigger which launched a disk into the air. After a few seconds the disk started shoting bullets charged with yellow eco down on most of the metal heads. He then swiched to his Beam Reflexor trying to save on ammo since there were still plenty of metal heads left.

Zoey stabed her knife into the back of a Grunt killing it. She then attached a Vulcan Fury mod to her gunstaff she then started to fire into a group of close by metal heads. The group of Metal heads tryed to scatter but most were shot down.

Sig slamed the back of his Peace Maker into a Grunt's head before shooting the metal head. Sig was about to shoot another but was stoped when he herd a taping noise near his foor. The wastlander looked down only to see a Stinger trying to stab it's tail into his foot leg but the his leg armor stoped it.

"Hay there cream puff." Sig said causieng the stinger to looked up at him. Before it could do anything else Sig kicked the Stinger launching the small metal head across the group of metal heads.

Sig then turned around and saw six metal heads running into the sand cloud. Sig managed to quickly shoot one of them killing it but the other five got away. Sig was about to run after them but several Juice Goons got in his way.

Inside the cloud Sam had just got to the sorce of the blue eco. It was a young woman no older than he is laying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body. Sam crouched down beside her before D.J. jumped off his sholder and placed a hand on her throat trying to fell a pulse.

"Is she alive?" Sam asked.

"Yep." D.J. said before takeing his hand off her throat.

Sam looked the girl over "Something wrong."

"What?" D.J. questioned.

"The eco came from her but she can't be the scorce if she is knocked out." Sam informed.

D.J. crawled un onto her before jumping down onto the other side of her.

"would this be it." D.J. said lifting a small stone that glowed blue but the glow was fadeing fast

Sam took the stone from D.J. "This is a Blue eco crystal." Sam stated.

"So home girl here can use blue eco." D.J. said once again crawling over the girl "BIG WOPTIE DO. We need to hurry up."

Sam put the crystal in his pocket "You're right the others are fighting."

"Not well enought." D.J. said pointing behind Sam.

Sam stood up as D.J. jumped onto his sholder Sam then turned around and saw three grunt metal heads and two Juice goons. The Metal heads stood still waiting for what ever the prince of Spargus was going to do. All Sam did was close his eyes letting the blue eco in the air tell him what was happening.

D.J. grabed Sam's hair "What are you doing?" he frantically asked.

"Blue eco is the power of movement." Sam explained "So i'm useing it to sence the Metal Head's movements."

"why not do what you usually do?" D.J. questioned not understanding Sam's logic.

"Oh I will." Sam answered.

Just then the grunts ran at Sam the first one jumped at him but Sam doged the Grunt with ease. Sam then changed his sking tuned blue as blue sparks, bigger than the ones in the sand cloud, arked all over his body. D.J. didn't change but his fur did stand up on end like he had been struck by lightning.

" ." D.J. said so fast it sounded like one word.

Sam smiled before he lifted his leg into the air before bringing his foot down onto the Grunts head. He then started quickly kicking the Grunt before he preformed one powerful last kick sending the Grunt flying over the girl.

"HayWatchOutForTheGirl." D.J. said sounding angery.

"Ok... Ok... I'll... watch... where... I... kick... then... from... now... on." Sam said very slowly.

D.J. took a deep breath "ThatsMoreLikeIt."

The other two grunts ran at Sam followed by the Juice Goons. Sam quickly punched the close Grunt causeing the metal head to back flip. Sam then spin kicked the next Grunt sending it rolling trew the air . Just then one of the Goons tryed to zap Sam with his Juice staff but Sam back fliped dogeing the red eco infused lightning. Sam landed beside one of the grunts who was getting back up. Sam slamed his foot into the grunt with out even looking this second hit killing the metal head.

The other Grunt ran up behind Sam and jumped at him only for Sam to turn around and round house kick the Grunt. The grunt's body landed beside it's fellow grunt's body as it's skull gem poped out signaling it's death. Both Juice Goons snuck up behind Sam and both fired there Juice staffs at him. Sam back fliped over the red eco lightning and over the Juice Goons landing behind them.

"OhWhatThe?IDidn'tKnowTheyWereBehindUs." D.J. screamed mid air before they landed.

"I... see... all... movement... Useing... the... blue... eco." Sam explained before unleashing a barrage of punches on one of the Juice Goons.

Before the other Juice Goon could react Sam had already taken down the first Juice Goon. Sam then quickly started punching the second Juice Goon just as fast as he did the first. After the second Juice Goon was down Sam walked back to the knocked out girl. He then purged the blue eco from his body turn back to his normal form and picked up the girl bridal style. Sam then started carying her back to the others.

Out side the sand cloud the others were still fighting off the metal heads.

A Manic Head tryed to jump at Kleiver but the large man grabed the metal head by it's throat before throwing it to the ground. Kleiver then stomped hard down on the metal head's neak killing it. He then started shoting several others that were around the Dune Hopper.

When the last metal head near the buggie fell Kleiver smiled "Stay away from my darling." he said before shooting other metal heads around him.

Cody was shooting any metal heads that got too close to the others. His eco rifle was powrful enought to kill any small and some medium metal heads with one shot but since it has a slow fire rate it was only really usefull at long rang. Because of this Cody was several yards from the others and thought he didn't have to worry about metal heads sneaking up on him. To bad he was wrong.

Cody was about to shoot a Grunt that was running at Sig but before he could pull the trigger he felt a surge of electricity hit him which knocked him to the ground. Cody fliped over only to see two Juice Goons looking down at him one had just shocked him and the other was about to shock him. But at the last second Cody rolled out of the way so insted of him it was his eco rifle that got zaped. Cody then hoped to his feet before slaming his fist into the closest Juice Goon's stomach knocking the metal head back. He then jumped up and round house kicked the metal head square in the side of it's head. When he landed Cody shook a bit since he had dislocated his knee a few weeks back and was still recovering. Luckly he managed to stand he then slamed his fist into the Juice Goon once more this hit killing the metal head.

The last Juice Goon Pointed his Juice Staff at Cody zapping the young wastelander and knokcing him to the ground. The Juice Goon then walked over to Cody as it's staff was rechargeing. Cody could not get up because his of his bad leg that was now full of pain.

The Juice Goon then steped on Cody's chest stoping any possible movement he could make. Cody strugled before grabing the Juice Goon's leg and trying to shove him off but the Juice Goon was too heavy. The Juice Goon pointed his fully charged staff at Cody's head ready to end him.

But before the Juice Goon could fire his weapon Zoey came running in and slamed the barrel of her gunstaff, which now has the Blaser mod on, into the Juice Goon's face. The force of the hit was enough to knock the metal head back but before the Juice Goon was even affected by the hit Zoey pulled the trigged shooting the Juice Goon point blank in the face blowing it's head off.

Zoey then reach a hand towards Cody "Need a hand up?"

Cody grabed Zoey's hand "Thanks." he said before Zoey helped pull him to his feet.

Zoey then pointed to Cody's rifle "Looks like they flame broiled you're rifle."

Cody looked at his rifle only to see it was half brunt and half melted.

"Too bad. I kind of liked that gun." Cody said with a smile.

Zoey lightly punched him in his sholder "Don't worrie. We'll get you a new gun."

Cody nodded showing he understood before they both turned and started running back to Jak, Sig, and Kleiver. Zoey shot several metal heads on the way back partly for fun and partly to protect Cody who was limping because of his bad leg. After a few minutes and a dozen metal heads they made it to Jak and the others.

"Where is the Prince and Rat junior?" Zoey asked swiching to her Vulcan Fury mod before shooting several metal heads.

As if on cue Sam walked out of the sand cloud with D.J. on his sholder and a beat up girl in his arms.

"Hay I herd that, Dead Eye." D.J. yelled at Zoey.

Zoey was about to say something but Jak steped in front of her "Who's the girl?"

"Don't know but she was in the center of the sand cloud." Sam informed.

"Hay cherries." Sig called out standing only a few feet away before he shot a Juice Goon with a fully charged blast from his Peace Maker "Get her in a vehicle and lets get her back to Spargus"

Kleiver slamed his fist down of a grunts heads killing it "Hate to say it but Sig's right."

Jak nodded to Sam who then ran towards the Slam Dozer still holding the girl. Zoey and Cody followed Sig and Kleiver covered there get away.

Jak put his Morf gun in it's holster as he was surrounded by the remaining metal heads.

"Do something Jak." Daxter yelled at the Metal heads got closer.

Jak then placed his arms across his chest before quickly seperating them. As he seperated his amrs Jak transformed into "Dark Jak" his dark eco form. Dark Jak then used his dark powers to grow to twice his size before he started to slash threw the Metal heads.

Zoey was now in the Slam Dozer's driver seat as she turned to look at Jak. Sam placed the girl in the seat beside him in the back and Cody jumped into the passenger seat beside Zoey.

"GO." Sig yelled to Zoey "We'll finish things here."

Zoey then started up the Slam Dozer before useing a boost as she started driveing away. This unexpect boost knocked Sam back into his seat and nearly knocked D.J. off his sholder.

Sam looked back at his father "Is it really ok to leave Dad, Sig, and Kleiver back there?"

"They can make it back to the city if they were four times as far away with six times more metal heads that were each three times the size as the ones they fighting now." D.J. explained.

Sam nodded "Ok. Then lets get her back to Spargus." Sam said motioning to the young woman who was still asleep.

"Hope shes ok." Cody said looking back at her.

"If shes alive Mom can heal her." Sam said, full of confidence in his mother.

"Then lets get Jane Doe to the Queeney." Zoey said before useing the turbo again.

As Cody and D.J. helds on for dear life Sam had to lean over, since there seats were a foot apart, and grab onto the unknown girl, one hand on each sholder, to make sure she didn't fall over or worse fall out of the buggie. After a few minuets Sam relised since he was leaning over his head was close to her chest and in order to make sure she didn't fall out his head would have to remain there untill they got back to Spargus, this realization caused Sam's cheaks to turn red from embrasement.

Luckly for Sam they got to Spargus only half an hour later although by this point Sam's face was red as a tomato despite that he had his eyes closed for most of the half hour.

Zoey didn't bother to park the Slam Dozer she just pulled into the middle of the garage and stoped the buggie. Cody and herself both jumped out as Sam picked up the unknown girl bridal style before he handed her off to Cody who held her the same way. D.J. then jumped onto Sam's sholder before Sam jumped out of the Slam Dozer. Cody then handed the girl back to Sam since Sam was stronger and could cary her to the palace

But before Sam could do anything the doors to Spargus opened and in walked Keira Mar, Queen of Spargus and an expert in green eco.

Keira stoped infront of Sam before looking down at the girl "Place her on the ground." Keira ordered.

Sam did as he was told a gently placed the unknown girl on the ground. Keira then kneeled down beside the girl before she chaneled green eco into her hands. Keira then moved her hands over the girls smaller cuts the eco quickly healed them. After the small cuts were healed Keira moved onto the larger cuts even though the big cuts were no longer than a few inches they were still too big to be left any longer since Keira had no idea how long the cuts had been open.

After she was done Keira stood back up "Ok what I've done is a temporary solution. We need to get her back to my lab at the palace." Keira announced.

Sam then picked up the unknown girl once again before following his mother back to the palace. Cody and Zoey followed mostly because they were curious to see if the girl was going to be ok.

After a quick walk threw town they made it to the palace then they quickly made it to Keira's eco lab that doubled as a clinic for the wastlanders and anyone else in the city. Inside the clinic was a girl about Zoey's age who was apperently waiting for Keira. But before the girl could say anything Keira and Sam walked past her before Sam placed the unknown girl on a medical bed so that Keira could preform what ever she needed to do.

Zoey and Cody walked into the room and stoped whene they were beside the girl who was standing in the room.

"Hay whats up Cluts?" Zoey said to the girl.

"Hello, Carm." Cody said.

The girl known as Carmalita, Opal or better known as Carm is 16 years old and stands 5 feet 5 inches tall. She has long messy blond hair that goes down to her waist and big blue eyes. As for clothes she wears a black baggy muscle shirt, underneath her favorit dessert sand colered jacket that goes down to her knees. The jacket it's self is made of a thin fabric. She also wears dessert sand cargo pants, brown flip flop sandals, and a red bandana that hangs around her neak.

"Hay guys." Carm said sounding very happy "Whats happening with the K. girl?"

"We found her in the wast." Zoey informed.

"Oh. Well I hope she is ok." Carm said tunring to look at the girl. But as she was turning Carm steped on her own pant leg which caused her to fall face first onto the ground creating a loud crashing sound. Everyone in the room exsept for the unknown unconscious girl looked at Carm hopeing she didn't hurt herself.

Carm then raised his right arm into the air giveing a thumbs up "I'm ok." she called out. Cody and Zoey then helped her stand back up.

Keira smiled before she shook her head before she started healing the unknown girl.

"Where is you're father?" Keira asked Sam.

Before sam could answer he was cut off by anothers voice "Right here." the voice said

Everyone looked towards the door and saw Jak standing in the doorway with Daxter on his sholder.

"Good to see you're ok." Keira said before she continued to healing the unknown girl.

"Where is Sig and Kleiver?" Cody asked.

"In the garage looking over the buggeys." Jak answered.

Sam walked over to his mother "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Keira looked up at Sam with a smile "Yes. If you want we can speed this up if you use green eco to heal the other side of her of her body."

Sam then nodded before he walked ot the other side of the medical bed. Sam then started channeling green eco into his hands before he started to heal the unknown girl.

D.J. getting bored jumped off of Sam's sholder and walked up to Carm, Cody, and Zoey. The young Ottsel then hopped onto Carm's sholder knowing she wouldn't mind the invasion of personal space.

"So how about we move this party else wear so the docs can work in peace?" D.J. sugested

The others nodded there heads in aggrement before they proceeded to leave walking past Jak who was now inisde the lab. Jak was staying incase he was needed.

Keira looked up and was about to tell Jak they had things covered but she was cut off by a loud crashing noise from the hall way out side. The crashing noise was followed by Carm calling out "I'M OK." then D.J. yelling sarcastically "I'M NOT."

_  
(THE END)

it took forever but there we go first chapter done.

NEXT TIME... well that would be chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2: TIme to get up

Chapter 2

Warning: I'm bad at spelling and gramer

disclamier I do not own Jak or anyhing from the games.

I do own Sam, Cody, D.J., Zoey, Carm, and Tammy

also "This is talking." and "(This is thinking.)"

OK NOW this chapter is going to have a few time skips. _

The sun had just set in the desert city of Spargus and the queen, Keira Mar, was sitting at her desk in her lab. She was waiting for the unknown teen age girl to awake. Keira had already done all she could with green eco so now she waited for the girl to wake up.

Just then Keira herd a knock on the door to he lab which she responded in a cheary tone "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Carmalita Opal better known as Carm. The 17 year old Girl walked into Keira's lab but her right foot hit the open door causeing her to stumble before falling face first onto the ground.

Keira jumped from her seat and was beside Carm in only a second. Keira then helped Carm standed back up even though Carm could have got up by her self.

Once Carm was on her feet she brushed her self off before turning to Keira "Thank you." Carm said in her normal dazed voice with a small bow.

Keira shook her head before placeing her hands on Carm's sholders "Are you ok?" Keira asked worried for the young elf.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." Carm responded sounding cheary as if she never fell in the first place.

"Well ok." Keira said not fully beliveing Carm "Just be more careful."

"Ok." Carm agread.

Keira took her hands off of Carm's sholders "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well we were sapost to train my red eco skills. But then Sam brought in that girl. So I left with Zoey and Cody" Carm informed once again in her dazed voice.

Keira slaped he hand to her own face "I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's ok." Carm said with a smile.

Keira was about to say something but was cut off when both women herd the sounds of sheets of russlings. They then turned to see the unknown girl trying to sit up but with little success. Keira and Carm then ran over to the bed to see what they could do to help the girl.

The girl who was now fully laying down looked up at the two elfs "w-where am I?" she ask in a weak voice.

"Don't try to talk." Keira told her "You're safe. You're in Spargus." Keira then realized that the girl might not know where Spargus is since very few people have even herd of Spargus untill Jak became king and began relations with other citys.

"Spargus is a desert city close to Haven." Keira then informed.

The girl nodded her head up and down showing she knew what Keira ment.

Keira smiled knowing the girl understood "Sleep now. We'll talk again when you wake up."

The girl once again nodded before falling back alseep.

_  
(The Next Morning.)

The girl awoke once again this time the sun was just riseing insted of last time where the sun was setting. While remaining in her bed she looked out of one of the two windows in the room seeing the riseing sun. She then had to turn away since the bright light hurt her sleepy eyes. After a few seconds she looked back out the window this time the light didn't hurt. Also she saw a small portion of Spargus out of the window she could probley see more if she got up and walked to the window but just laying there she could tell her body was still to sore to stand or move about.

The girl then herd a sound comeing from the opposite direction from the one she was looking. She then turned her head to look at the sound only to see an open door and for her vision to slightly blure.

He vision quickly came back but she stayed focused on the door. After a few second she was about to look away but then a small boy stuck his head in.

The boy has blue hair the fades to a blue-green then green. His hair sticks up in a gravity defieing style which keeps it out of his sage green eyes. The boy stands 3 feet and 3 inches tall and as far as the girl could tell the boy was around 6 years old. For clothes the boy wears brown shorts and a white t-shirt with dirt stains on it. Two other thing to notice about the boy is a tooth gap between his two front teeth and his bare feet.

The boy looked a little scared so the girl gave him a freindly smile. This seemed to lighten the boys mood since he smiled back before walking into the room.

"Hello there." The girl said her voice still sounding weak.

"Hi." The boy said.

The girl was about to talk but then a small girl about the same age of the boy walked in "There you are Tobbie."

The boy looked back "Hay Molly."

The girl called Molly is 5 years old stands 3 feet tall has long brown hair that reaches her waist as several strand of hair hug over her face and red eyes. For clothes she has a grey t-shirt with dirt stains on it, blue jeans, and blue flip flops sandles.

Molly then looked at the girl in the bed "Hay Sleepy lady with blue hair is up."

The girl smiled at her nick name and the mention of her odd hair and was about to respond but then another girl about her own age walked in.

This new girl stands 5 feet 7 inches tall has long blond hair down to he waist that is in thick braids. For clothes the girl has a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, a sky blue tie, camouflage pants, green shoes, and one fingerles glove on her right hand made of brown leather. She also has a brown leather belt that was not threw the loops of her pants but had something attached to it's left side. That something is a sword.

The sword's handle has a flat metal circle for a gaurd and a long wavy piece of metal from one part of the gaurd to the bottom of the handle. All of the metal looked to be made of gold or at lest something simular. The handle it's self seemed to be wraped in the same leather as the belt and glove. The scabbard that held the sword is a simple shiny black wooded scabbard with a golden ring near the top where it connected to her belt.

The boy called Tobbie turned to look at the teenage girl who look rather angery "Oh. Hi Sis." He said sounding very happy.

Catherine looked down at her brother still frowning She then looked at the girl before looking back at Tobbie.

Catherine then gave a small smile before placeing her hands on her thighs and leaning down "Tobbie could you go tell Mom that the girl Sam brought in is awake."

"OK." Tobbie said before grabing Molly's hand "Come one lets go."

Molly then smiled before both of the kids ran out the door and down the hall.

Catherine's face then became emotionless before walking over to the medical bed in which the girl lay. Catherine looked down at the girl as her left hand rested on the handle of her sword.

"How do you feel?" Catherine asked sounding as emotionless as she looked.

The girl couldn't help but look at the sword and fell slightly threatened by Catherine standing so close.

"If you feel uneasy I can leave." Catherine offered but still sounded emotionless.

The girl looked at Catherine's face "N-no it's ok." She said still sounding weak.

Just the Keira walked into the room and up to the medical bed the girl is laying in.

Keira then looked at the girl "Good to see you're awake." Keira then looked at Catherin "Hope my daughter didn't scare you."

Catherin looked at Keira with a frown "Mother." she said in a low voice clearly embarrassed.

Keira just smiled and ignored her daughters complaint. The girl in the bed then knowtised that Keira has a tray that has food and a cup of water on it.

Keira knowtised where the girl was looking "Would you like some food?" Keira asked.

"Yes please." The girl said weakly before trying to sit up. But she could barly sit up let alone pull herself back to rest against the wall.

Catherine then gentley pulled the girl back to the wall and proped her pillow into a makeshift backrest. Keira then grabed a table which only had one long leg which attached to the bottom that has four wheels. Keira rolled the table up to the bed so that the wheels went under the bed and the table part hung over the girls lap. Keira then placed the tray on the table.

"thanks." The girl said some strength returning to her voice.

"It's ok." Keira said.

As the girl ate Keira brought the chair from her desk over so she could sit down and Catherine sat on a near by medical bed.

After the girl was done eating she finished off her water before placeing the cup back on the tray.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions?" Keira announced.

"Ok." The girl responded as she turned her head to look at Keira.

"First. I would like to know what you were doing out in the wastland?" Keira questioned but made sure to sound polite and not bossy.

The girl then frowned and didn't answer she then looked down at the tray in frount of her as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Keira asked worried she upset the girl.

The Girl looked back at Keira "No... My memory is fuzzy." She then let her hand drop back onto the bed "My head started to hurt when I tryed to remember."

Keira then stood up and grabed the food tray "It's ok. Just get some sleep and we'll talk when you wake."

The girl nodded before trying to lay back down this time it didn't hurt as much but there was still a slight pain.

"I remember my name." The girl said. "It's Yani."

Keira smiled "I'm Keira. Goodnight Yani."

Keira then left and was quickly followed by Catherine leaving Yani alone in the room. Yani now all by herself quickly fell asleep.

_  
(Later That Day)

Yani awoke slighty after mid-day since the sun was past slightly past it's high point in the sky. When she opened her eyes they were stairing at the open window but since the window faced east there was no direct sun to hurt her eyes.

Yani then turned her head to see if Keira or anyone else was in the room. She was surpised to see someone sitting next to her bed. That someone is Carm who was currently sleeping.

Yani sat up her body hurt a little but no more than before "(It's the girl that was with Keira when I woke up.)" she though to her self.

Carm then opened her eyes before looking at Yani with a half asleep look. Carm then streched her arms up into the air causieng a few poping noises to come from her sholders and elbows. Carm then let her amrs drop down before she opened her mouth which Yami thought it ment she was about to talk. But instead of works Carm let out one of the biggest yawns Yani could ever remember hearing.

Carm then gave Yani another sleepy stair "Haaaay there." Carm said sounding like she was about to fall asleep again.

"Um hello." Yani said wondering what this strange woman would do next.

Camr then rised her right hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes "Keira took Tobbie and Molly to the beach. Soooo I volunteered to look after you."

"Oh. Ok." Yani said.

The two sat there in silence for a few seconds before Yani broke the silence "Ummm this is awkward. But. I need to use the bathroom."

"OH. Alright." Carm said before standing up and offering her hand to help Yani stand up.

Yani sat up before sliding her legs off the side of the bed, thankful at somepoint while she sleep the food table had been removed from Yani's bed. Yani then sat there for a second as her body acked and she wondered if standing would hurt.

Carm then smiled "It's ok I got ya."

Yani then took Carm's hand before gentaly slideing off the side of the bed onto the ground. As the heels of her feet touched the ground pain shot threw her legs causieng her to fall forwards. As Carm said she caught Yani only a few seconds after she began falling.

Carm then helped Yami stand back up but Yani was legs were a little shakey so she leanded back against her bed.

"See told you I got you." Carm said in her normal dazed voice while giveing Yani with a thumbs up.

Yani smiled but her legs still hurt. She then tryed to take a step forwards but Carm raised a hand in protest.

"Here I'll be you're cruch." Carm said before moveing Yani's arm so it went across Carm's sholders behind her neck.

While Yani's arm was behind her head Carm held that arm with her left arm and then put her right arm around Yani's back in order to hold her up.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Carm asked he voice still sounding dazed.

"No. I'm ok." Yani responded.

"Names Carmalita, Opal. Better know as Carm." Carm introduced herself.

"Names Yani." Yani introduced herself.

Carm then helped Yami out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom which was more than Yani expected it to be. Yani though she was in a simple hospital but this bathroom was huge and has a bathtub/shower that could probaly fit five people. The foor and walls are covered with a shiny tile and the hole place is well lit with four big lights.

"Ummm. I'm not in a hospital am I?" Yani asked feeling stupid for asking.

"No." Carm said "You're in the Spargus city palace."

A surprised look then over cam Yani's face for a few seconds before her face whent back to normal "Can... can you leave me to do...well..."

"Alright." Carm said gentaly leting go of Yani who used the sink to suport her self.

Carm then walked out of the bathroom closeing the door behind her. Yani the reached over and locked the door before shuffling to the other side of the sink then useing the wall limped her way over to the toilet. She then reach for her belt only to feel a silk fabric insted of a leather belt. Yani then looked down a finaly noticed she was not wearing her clothes but insted a pink silk button up shirt and pink silk bottoms.

After she was done with what she had to do Yani made her way back to the sink where she washed her hand. After she washed her hands she looked in the mirror first seeing her own hazel eyes then her odd colored hair which is a light blue that fades to dark blue at the tips. Yani the relised how high the mirror was or how small she was whic is 5 feet 2 inches.

Yani then reached over and unlocked the door before opening it. But before she left the room she leaned against the sink most of her body hurt a little but her legs were hurting the most.

Just then something crashed into the door causieng the door to swing open and whatever it was to hit the ground. Yani then jumped into a defencive stance as if it was second nature to her. Yani then looked down and saw it was Carm that crashed into the door and was now laying face down. Just then the pain of quickly movieing around and standing with out help hit Yani like a ton of bricks causieng her wimper in pain and fall to her knees which just hurt more.

Apon hearing Yani fall down Carm got on to her own knees to check on Yani.

"You ok?" asked actually sounding worried as she helped Yani back to her feet.

Yani then leaned on the sink once again before looking at Carm "Y-ya I'm good but what about you."

Carm just gave Yani a questioning look not sure what she ment. Yani then pointed at her own nose as if signaling something was wrong with Carm's nose. Carm then looked over Yani's head at the mirror since Yani shorter than her by 3 inches and Yani was leaning back makesing her seem ever smaller.

Carm's left nostril was bleeding and her nose was bruising.

"Oh thats alright." Carm said while walking over ot the toilet before grabing a piece of toilet paper from the roll the twisting the piece, folding it in half, and stickling it up her nose.

"I gess this happens a lot." Yani joked.

Carm frowned "ya I gess it doze."

Yani frowned feeling bad for upseting Carm "Sorry if I said something wrong." Yani apologized.

"No. No. It's ok. It's not what you said." Carm said sounding sad.

Carm then turned to Yani now smileing "Now lets get you back to the lab. You're probley sore all over."

"Ya. I am." Yani said still sad for upsetting Carm.

Carm then helped Yani back to the lab the same way she got her to the bathroom. When they got there Carm helped Yani get into bed so that she could get some more rest.

"Thanks." Yani said as she pulled but the blankets.

"No problem. I'm here to help." Carm responded in her normal dazed voice.

Yani they unexpectedly let out a yawn before realising how tired the walk to the bathroom made her. With more to say to Carm, Yani's eye lids felt heavy. Then after a few seconds Yani feel back alseep.

_  
(the next morning)

Yani had actually woken up twice during the night but desided to go back asleep. But now the sun was riseing and since her window faced the east so she had no choice but to wake up. Yani sat up in bad but had no idea what to do since no one was around and she felt since she was in someones medical care she should stay in bed untill she was told otherwise. Just then the door opposite to the window opened up causeing Yani to turn her head to see Catherine entering the room.

"(Oh it's the lady from before.)" Yani thought to her self "(She told the kids to find Keira. But what was her name?)"

Catherine walked up to the bed her sword still on her belt and a tray of food in her hand. Yani spoted the tray and sat up so that she could eat easyer.

"You hungery?" Catherine asked in her emotionless voice standing next to the bed holding the tray in one hand and the other hand on her sword handle.

"Yes." Yani responded still felling threatened by Catherin's presence just like last time.

Catherine then grabed the table with one leg from before and rolled it up to Yani's bed so the table part hung over he lap like before. Catherine then placed the food tray on the table before takeing a step bad.

"(This is kind of like when I woke up before.)" Yani thought "(Mabey Keira like she did before... Or even if Carm showed up. She seemed nice.)"

Yani then looked down and saw her food was differnt from before. On the tray there are two plates one had two pancakes covered in syrup and the other plate has several sauges links and strips of bacon. There was also a glass of water and a glass of red juice.

Yani then looked at Catherine and was about to ask why there was so much food. But before she could ask Catherine cut her off.

"Mom and everyone else are still and I saw you were awake so I made breakfest. I didn't know what you liked or if you are a vegetarian." Catherine explained still in her emotionless voice.

"(Well that explains the double plates.)" Yani thought.

"And the two cups is because the juice flavor and the water is in case you're parched." Catherine continued explaining.

Yani nodded understanding but still finding it kind of wierd and nice at the same time.

"(Mabey I misjudged her.)" Yani though secondgessing her thoughs on Catherine.

"You're not eating." Catherine said in a ster voice which slightly scared Yani.

Catherine then let out a sigh "Sorry if you don't like it." she said now sounding sad as she reached for the plate.

But before Catherine could grabe the tray Yani grabed a piece of bacon and poped it into her mouth. Catherine stoped as Yani chewed the bacon then swallowed it.

"mmmm Thats actually pretty good." Yami admitted before she bagan eating the rest.

Catherine steped back before takeing a seat on the near by medical bed so she could wait for Yani to finish.

"Thank you for the complement." Catherine said once again emotionless from her new seat.

Yani swallowed waht was in her mouth before turning to Catherine "Names Yani. Whats yours?"

"Catherine, Mar." Catherine introduced. "My mother Keira is the queen and my father Jak is King."

"Oh." Yani said surprsied with wide eyes "So you're the princess?"

"Tecnicly. Yes. But I think that sounds to girly so just call me Catherine." Catherin said sounding more like a demand than a suggestion.

Yani then slowly continued eating in silence as Catherine sat not makeing a sound.

Just then foot steps were herd outside the door jsut before Molly came running in quickly followed by Tobbie. Molly slid to a stop before climeing up on the same bed as Catherine. Tobbie came to an immediate stop before jumping up onto the bed.

Tobbie then grabed one of Catherine's lond blond braids before pulling really hard. Catherine's head was pulled to the side which looked extremely painful but Catherine's face didn't change even for a second.

"Hay Sis lets play." Tobbie called out.

"Ya lets play." Molly said pefore grabing another braid and lightly pulling on it.

"I've got to stay here and watch Yani." Catherine said as if two kids weren't pulling on her hair.

Tobbie stoped pulling "Whos Yami?"

Catherine then pointed at Yami who was finishing off her pankcakes.

"Oh sleepy lady is Yani." Tobbie said sounding board.

"What a pretty name." Molly said before takeing a step sidways so she was behind Catherine while still holding Catherine's hair.

Yani took a sip from her glass of juice before swallowing the food "Thanks. Whats you're name." she said as soon as her mouth was empty.

Molly stayed behind Catherine as Tobbie took a step forwards "I'm Tobbie and thats my servent girl Molly."

"Hi." Molly said from behind Catherine twirling the brade of hair in around her finger.

"Servent Girl?" Yani questioned.

"Tecnicly no." Catherine said

Molly steped out from behind Catherine but keep holding Catherine's hair "I'm in taining to be his servent girl slash body gaurd."

Yani gave a disbelieving stair "Thats makes less sences."

Catherine turned to Molly "Shes right you know."

"HA FOOLS." Tobbie yelled out "Molly is a great servent slash body gaurd."

"How so?" Yani asked sounding very skeptical.

"Well ummm." Tobbie began "She's a great cook, she's good a cleaning, and... and...errr. OH Sister here traired Molly is sword use."

"It's true." Molly said droping Catherine's hair.

"So thats swords not just for show." Yani stated more to Catherine than anyone.

Catherine then stood up before pulling the sword out of it's scabbard. This action caused Yani to flinch but Catherine then turned the sword around offering Yani the handle. Yani reached out and grabed the handle with her right hand beofre pulling the sword close so she could get a better look.

"No it's not. I'm a master sword woman." Catherine said.

Yani had got a good look at the handle so she payed more attension to the blade which is 3 feet long and for some reason glowing red. The hole sword is much heavier than it should have been.

"That red eco. Right?" Yani asked about the re glow before turning the sword around and handing it back.

Catherine took the sword before putting it back in it's scabbard "Yes. It's why I chose this sword. With the red eco ore fuzed into the blade the sword is extremly strong so I can cut almost anything." she said with her emotionless voice.

"It also helps because Sis used to swing her swords so hard thay would break." Tobbie said with a huge smile.

"Ya. She would slice a Metal-Saurs leg off but the sword would break half way threw." Molly said sitting cross legged on her medical bed.

"YA YA. With dads dark eco powers and Sis own strength she is the best there is." Tobbie yelled out jumping up and down on the medical bed.

Catherine picked up the now empty food tray before turning around and handing it to Molly "Ok you two calm down and take this to the kitchen."

"Ok." Molly said before sliding off the bed and then walking towards the door. Tobbie quickly jumped off the bed before running after Molly.

"Sorry about those two." Catherine said after turning around to look at Yani "But kids will be kids."

Yani smiled "I gess so."

_  
(THE END)

Ok Yani gets up next chapter and she meets all the others.

Also anyone notice the only boy in this chapter was Tobbie?

Ok Bye bye for now but I'll see you next chapter. 


End file.
